Flying
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: I wish I could leave this place.", Yoh whispered to his reflection sadly. After a moment he opened his eyes shocked to see a figure. Holding out his hand his identical smirked," I can bring you somewhere else." HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING...

This is a prologue, hope ya like it!

**Reaching Out**

Running up to his room Yoh slammed the door quietly. Panting he put on his orange headphones and attempted to block the world out.

'They're setting me up...They're setting me up again...I can't marry her. I don't love her.', Yoh thought over and over again.

A few minutes earlier his parents informed him that his fiance would be Anna Kyoyama and that he would have to continue the line of the Asakuras with her. And frankly speaking Yoh was normally one to be calm and this time he really didn't want to marry her so he asked his mother to not allow this. Which resulted in an argument downstairs, which if he did not escape would amount to only pain.

Listening to his favorite musician "Bob Love" also known as Bob Marley he sat on his bed attempting to calm down. Usually listening to music would calm him down, but this time he wondered if everything was going to be okay. Shaking his head he erased that thought before it laid doubt.

Taking off his headphones he went to his balcony until he heard a sound near his closet mirror.

'Okay, that was weird...', Yoh thought to himself.

Dismissing the sound he continued to the balcony until he knew he definitely heard a crack coming from the mirror. Turning around he walked up to the mirror and stared, looking for a crack. After staring for awhile he forgot about the sounds and closed his eyes relaxed.

"I wish I could leave this place.", Yoh whispered to his reflection sadly.

After a moment he opened his eyes shocked to see a figure. Holding out his hand his identical smirked, "I can bring you somewhere else."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Shaman King...

Warning: Do not know if Yoh or Hao was being OOC but it may seem like it...

I really hope this one was good, but I was rereading it and it looks like it's missing something and is very short....Will make next chapter LONGER...

**Cherish**

"That would be nice.", Yoh said with his laid back attitude.

Somewhat surprised the elder of the two dropped his hand with the sudden change.

"You're quite interesting Yoh.", the still smirking male said with mild amusement.

A nice silence drifted between the two. Even though this was the first time Yoh had ever met this male he felt a liking to him.

'Maybe it's because we look alike?', Yoh thought.

"So, how long have you been here...?", Yoh asked with a lazy smile.

Looking for suspicion the male answered," I've been here for about 10 minutes."

With more questions Yoh responded slightly nervous, "Oh, okay...Well then, who are you exactly...?"

The question made the elder look Yoh in the eye with a knowing smirk.

"I am Hao...", Hao claimed still smirking.

Before allowing a reply he continued, "And I would like you to come with me."

Not as naive as everyone thought Yoh calmly asked, "Why?"

"Because you don't want to be here.", Hao replied just as calmly.

"Yeah, that's true, but-", Yoh tried to explain until Hao cut in.

"There are no but in what you want.", Hao interrupted.

Grabbing Yoh's hand Hao lead him towards the mirror. Not resisting, Yoh cherished the feeling of Hao's hand.

'I don't understand this feeling, but it isn't bad so it's good. And since it makes me happy I want to try to keep this feeling... ', Yoh thought with a confused smile.

"We are going to enter another place, Yoh.", Hao informed with a comforting smile.

With a slight blush Yoh nodded. Thus they stepped into the mirror leaving without a trace.

Entering they started to fall into pure white that blew them around. Looking to his right he saw that Hao was not in the least worried, he actually smiled with his eyes closed. Not one to worry Yoh trusted Hao not to let him die.

"Enjoying the ride, Yoh?", Hao asked with his eyes closed.

Looking down he saw nothing so he wasn't scared, but that didn't mean he was enjoying this fall though.

"Well...Were falling...And I guess this is the last time it'll happen so we should make the best of it.", Yoh thought calmly.

Chuckling slightly Hao opened his eyes and glanced at Yoh's calm expression. Without a hint of fear he was glad he had chosen Yoh.

"It's time we fly now, Yoh.", Hao instructed.

Not having time to voice his worries Yoh was quickly held in Hao's arms and the two headed of to a different direction. After a nice short silence in Hao's opinion it was broken by this captive.

"Um...Why are you holding me like this?", Yoh asked embarrassed.

Smirking Hao let Yoh go while holding his hand and guided his to their destination. Thus they both drifted into a slightly more vivid area.

"So how are we flying?", Yoh asked finally voicing his curiosity.

"Simple we are in this place.", Hao answered smiling.

In a minute they were in a lush green forest that was simply described as paradise. The waterfalls rained down a cooling steam and the area was all simply nature.

In awe Yoh asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in-", Hao attempted to tell.

"Welcome back Hao!", a rapidly approaching group confronted the two.


End file.
